Traditional search engines allow users to find just pieces of information that are relevant to an entity, and while millions or billions of documents may describe that entity the documents are generally not linked together. In most cases, it may not be viable to try to discover a complete set of documents about a particular feature. Additionally, methods that pre-link data are limited to a single method of linking and are fed by many entity extraction methods that are ambiguous and are not accurate. These systems may not be able to use live feeds of data; they may not perform these processes on the fly. As a consequence the latest information is not used in the linking process.
There is therefore a need for a dynamic and accurate method of discovering and navigating through feature knowledge that allows the user to tune how things are linked, depending on specific requirements.